Flipped! TMNT
by grungekitty
Summary: Flipped!AU rewrite of the series. Starting from episode one. All your favorites are here...just not in the same way. (Karai is called Miwa for obvious reasons.) If you have any questions PM me. (Or go look at the post that the idea came from on my tumblr.)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my AU.**

 **Flipped!Tmnt.**

 **Credit to tumblrs grungekitty-77 (me) Iplaydeadpool (my brother) Readasaur (a friend) and mysillylittlesoapbox (someone that wanted to help make this happen.)**

 **I hope you enjoy this. I worked pretty hard.**

 **-grungekitty**

* * *

Yet another story about the rumors of monsters in New York played on the large TV as Splinter ate dinner with his daughter. The man could feel the weight of his missing wife as he watched amber eyes not unlike hers scan over the table.

Her black hair was pulled back in a messy braid that desperately needed to be redone. The color had come from both her parents, but the blonde streaks were artificial. Yoshi didn't mind them. They helped distinguish her from her deceased mother and eased the pain of seeing Teng Shen in her every day.

Finally his daughter's amber eyes settled on what she wanted. Fueled by her hunger, she piled her food on her plate not noticing her father's eyes on her.

She started shoving food into her mouth and a smile snuck onto his face. Another difference he clung to was that, unlike her mother, Miwa was not very graceful. A noodle hung from her mouth without her knowledge.

The man sighed happily and turned his attention to his own food.

"Father?" Miwa asked nonchalantly, gesturing towards the TV.

Splinter looked at his daughter, then turned to the screen.

The story had changed. Now the news anchor was talking to a weapon specialist about something.

"There was a shuriken, it had a familiar symbol on it. Maybe they'll show it again, hang on." Miwa mentioned.

Sure enough, the strange weapon was shown on screen again with the caption "Found at crime scene"

Hamato Yoshi's blood ran cold. He knocked over his glass reaching for the remote to increase the volume. He desperately needed to hear more about this.

"Father?" Miwa asked.

Splinter harshly shushed her as he strained to hear.

"So it is confirmed to be a real shuriken, not just a look alike?"

"Yes Ma'am. Whoever made this knew what they were making. The strange thing is that I can't find any familiar or traceable markings on it. This was made by a very talented nobody."

"What about this strange symbol…it looks like a foot?"

"That's not the symbol of any smiths I know of. Like I said, a nobody."

The caption switched to "Illegal weapon ring in New York?"

"And this isn't the only strange weapon to be found. In recent years there has been a rise is traditional Japanese weapons in the hands of miscellaneous criminals. Is it possible that these weapons are linked? Is there someone making illegal weapons for the underbelly of New York? It seems that only time and further investigations will reveal. Back to you Eric."

"Thank you Heather. Now isn't that strange? Why would these criminals be using this stuff anyways? Why not just a gun?"

"Who can say Eric? Now for the weather, Jim?"

Splinter shut off the TV.

"Father?" Miwa asked, frightened by her father's strange reaction to the story.

"It seems that an old enemy has finally revealed himself." Splinter said shakily.

His cloak sweeping around his feet, the man stood.

"That symbol….is the symbol of the foot clan, Oroku Saki's birth clan." Splinter said with his legs shaking.

"Oroku Saki!? The man that murdered my mother!?" Miwa shouted in fury.

"It appears as if we will be heading to New York, my daughter." Splinter said, his resolve rising.

"You're going to let me come?" Miwa asked, her eyes filling with hope.

Splinter deeply sighed.

"I fear that you will be endangered no matter what I choose to do. Keeping you close seems to be the best option I have for the time being." He said with a strained expression.

He knew that his old foe would not settle on merely killing him. There was a chance he would take pity on Miwa given his love for her mother, but that was not something to bet her life on. She was still a Hamato.

Miwa chose to ignore her father's distress and instead express her joy. She hopped up and down happily. She'd always wanted to see New York. Other cities were on her list, most of them American, though New York held a high place. Something about America had always appealed to her. She insisted on learning American English when her father told her to learn some form of it.

Watching his daughter's excitement helped calm Splinter. At least she could see the good in the situation. He finally had an excuse to take her to America. She, like her mother, had a deep pining for the country and its culture.

No matter what happened, he was going to make sure his daughter would be safe from Oroku Saki. Even if he had to kill the man he'd once called her uncle.

* * *

 **So….chapter one.**

 **Nice.**

 **I'm actually getting somewhere.**

 **OH MY GOD HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS!?**

 ***moan***

 **I'd better keep at it.**

 **-grungekitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**I might die before this is finished.**

 **I will figuratively die. Right now.**

 **Get figurative help and figuratively save me!**

 **That…or throw me a figurative funeral.**

 **Figuratively speaking…GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!**

 **-grungekitty**

* * *

The air over New York was temperate. The rare sight of stars could been seen above the city while it stirred as per usual.

Underneath the city, in an abandoned subway station the grunting of four turtle teens could be heard. Weapons clattered and taunts were tossed between the four brothers.

Michelangelo, the youngest, was zipping around, boasting about his speed. Always the energetic one, but rarely the focused, a blunt blow to his stomach and he was stopped in his tracks.

"So much for 'unstoppable."

Leonardo, the oldest, and the leader, satisfaction covering his face, taunted his brother back. He sliced the air with his katanas to add to his display.

Not far, the two middle children of the four were dueling.

Donatello, younger of the two, knew he stood no chance. Although he knew the price for quitting was much higher than the price of failure. So to not invoke his father's disappointment, he tried to beat his brother.

Raphael, the second oldest, caught the blow. Snatching the weapon from his brother, he didn't even bother with his own.

"UNCLE!" Donnie cried out desperately.

"It's me and you, Raph." Leo said, stealing his brother's attention.

Raph smiled at the challenge.

He tossed down Donnie's staff and reached for his own weapons. Charging, he cried out.

Leo blocked with one katana and tried to strike with the other. Raph caught it in his sai and tossed it away. Leo got a kick in before he was thrown.

Donnie and Mikey moved aside and practiced some katas, waiting for their brothers to finish their spar.

Leo hit the ground with a loud thud and their father walked in.

"Excellent job, Raphael." He praised.

Leo moaned as he sat up.

"Slobby work, Leonardo. I expect better from my eldest." He remarked shrewdly. "Get up, I do not wish to punish you today."

Leo obeyed.

"Hai, Sensei." Leo mumbled, turning over to his knees.

Wordlessly, their father turned and led the way to the kitchen.

"You guys see me take down the ' _Great and Mighty Oldest'_?" Raph asked snidely to his younger brothers.

"Yeah, good job Raph." Donnie said emotionlessly, barely paying attention.

"You got lucky!" Leo defended.

"Or better." Raph said with a smile.

"Can we not do this today?" Mikey begged.

The older brothers silenced themselves for their little brother's sake.

Waiting for them on the kitchen table was a fresh hot pizza.

They all smiled. Tonight, they got their favorite.

"Enjoy my sons." Their father smiled.

"Happy Mutation day!" They cheered, reaching for the food.

"Fifteen years ago today our lives were changed and I was blessed with the four of you, my sons."

"We made you something!" Mikey cheered, reaching for the fridge. "We know that you don't like cake, so we improvised."

"Happy Mutation Day!" The all yelled pulling out their creation.

It was a cake, but instead of sweet, it was savory. It had their father's favorite: tuna.

They set it on the table for him to see, with a glass of milk set next to it.

"Thank-you my sons." He teared up upon reading what was written.

"Happy Mutation Day, Master Shredder!"

* * *

 **Why did I write that suspensefully?**

 **You all should have figured that out by now.**

 **Meh! I guess I just felt like it.**

 **-grungekitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM GOING TO DIE!**

 **Yes I'm a dramatic person.**

 **-grungekitty**

* * *

After the turtles had their fill of pizza, Shredder revealed the cake he had gotten for them. It wasn't a surprise. There had been a cake for them every year. Each year Shredder got more resourceful, unveiling better and better treats.

This year he had enlisted the assistance of some goons in the local gangs, which he had gained some pull in over the years. Only the highest members ever saw Shredder or his sons. Especially his sons, Shredder trusted few with the knowledge of their existence. Usually his persona as a cat-mutant was enough to scare the thugs in charge into yielding to his demands, but sometimes he'd bring his sons in to help convince the more stubborn ones.

Most of the scrum of the street knew that they served "The Shredder", but few knew his face. His reputation had soon enough become something of aid to him.

Using the tax he collected from his underlings and the underlings themselves, he merely bought what he could not simply take.

Each year, his influence grew. There was little Shredder could not obtain for his sons. They had the latest in everything.

This year he had a human underling place a special order for his sons' cake, along with getting their presents. The pasty was personalized with their favorite colors.

After a bit of admiring, the cake was cut and slices were distributed amongst the brothers.

"Can you tell us the story again?" Mikey begged, with a mouth full of cake.

"You ask him every year!" Leo complained through his own filled mouth.

"It's a tradition." Mikey said strongly, swallowing.

"I will tell you again. It is a story worth repeating." Shredder said sternly.

"Hai, sensei." All of his sons responded.

Shredder steeled himself to tell the tale once again.

"After my clan had been mercilessly wiped out by Hamato Yuuta, as a further disrespect, Yuuta took me as his second son. He raised me in ignorance alongside my enemy, Hamato Yoshi. One day, Hamato Yoshi stole the love of my Teng Shen, seizing her from me. It was about this time that my true origins were revealed. I attempted to take my revenge on the Hamatos, especially Yoshi, but I had a rat in my mist. Someone warned the Hamatos of my planned uprising. I was not only defeated that night, but my fight with Yoshi took the life of my beloved Teng Shen. I barely escapes my enemies. With nothing left, I fled to New York. I knew I would need time before I could attack again. So while I waited, I decided to purchase four baby turtles."

"That was us!" Mikey interrupted.

"No duh!" Raph snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Michelangelo! You will not interrupt me!" Shredder bellowed.

"Hai, sensei. Sorry Master Shredder." Mikey said, shrinking into his seat.

Shredder closed his eyes and found his place again.

"While leaving the pet store, a strange man walked into me. I decided that I couldn't let that transgression pass. I had sworn that I was finished being dishonored. So I followed him to an alley. He met with another man carrying this strange container, filled with a glowing mutagen. When a stray cat revealed my presence, the men attacked. I fought back, but the bottle was thrown in the battle. The contents landed on both me and you four. I was transformed into my current state, and the four of you were mutated into what you are now; my sons." Shredder finished, pulling out the broken bottle he had saved.

"Thus brought about my strange family." He set the bottle on the table "In a way I could thank Yoshi, if he had not ruined my previous life, I would never have gotten the four of you."

Smiles were shared.

"So….Father." Leo said, breaking the brief silence. "Since we're officially fifteen…."

Shredder sighed, knowing what was coming.

"We were thinking, that maybe we could….gotothesurfaceonourown?" Leo slurred.

If Shredder hadn't already known what his sons wanted, he never would've understood what he was being asked.

Four turtles bowed in front of him, each giving their best puppy-dog eyes, in hopes of pulling his heart.

"My sons." Shredder sighed.

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE!?" Mikey.

"We'll be careful!" Donnie.

"You can't coddle us forever!" Raph.

"We can handle it!" Leo.

Shredder moaned. They had a point. He'd have to let them out on their own eventually. They knew good and well how to protect themselves and their existence. He just worried for them. Being mutants makes life more complicated.

"Very well." Shredder finally conceded.

They all cheered.

"But!"

They froze, then returned to their bowing positions.

"You all will stay together and in China Town. I will have some purple dragons I trust patrolling. You will go to them if you run into any trouble, understood?"

"Hai sensei." They said in unison, bowing their heads.

"Very well. Go enjoy yourselves, my sons." Shredder said, more amused than before.

They cheered once more and ran to get geared up.

* * *

 **Ok…..**

 **So another one is down.**

 **Uuuuurrrrrrgggggghhhhh! Why is this so much work!?**

 **I want to read this, not write it!**

 **But I'm the only one that can write it.**

 **I'm not the author it deserves, but I'm the author it needs!**

 **What was that about me being dramatic?**

 **-grungekitty**


	4. Chapter 4

***deep breath***

 **-grungekitty**

* * *

They flipped and jumped through the air. They had been able to do this before, but never without their father insisting on staying close. Now they were jumping over and on everything with no hindrance.

They dashed across a string of lights, knowing their father would kill them if he had seen.

The fun stopped suddenly when a purple dragon they recognized came around the corner below them.

While everyone pouted at their obvious tail, Leo got a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Who's up for ditching the babysitters?" Leo asked devilishly.

"Best idea you're had all week!" Raph praised.

"ALRIGHT!" Mikey cheered.

The four brothers blew out of China Town in a flash of inhuman speed.

They tore through parts of town they had never been to before. Each trying to outdo the others' tricks.

The city became their playground for the night.

Leo noted the time and was nearing their curfew.

He was about to mention something when Donnie's sharp gasp caught everyone's attention.

"Look." He whispered in an awe filled voice.

He was pointing to a redhead walking with what was most likely her father.

"Oh boy." Raph moaned, rolling his eyes.

"She's beautiful." Donnie declared.

"Sure. Now we need to head back." Leo said, brushing aside Donnie's infatuation.

"Do we really?" Mikey moaned.

"You don't understand-" Donnie started to elaborate, but was interrupted by the girl's cries of distress. "She needs help!"

The girl was fighting back with all her might. She was raw and untrained, but still willing to give her all. It didn't seem to be enough.

"We have to go help her!" Donnie decided, about to leap off their vantage point.

"How about no?" Leo asked sarcastically, holding his brother back. "Why don't I list the reasons why that's a horrible idea? A, this is only our first time on the surface by ourselves and we can't afford any mishaps. Especially because B, we're already bending the rules going out of China Town and if Shredder finds out about that we're toast. C, we are supposed to stay hidden from the general public, and while playing with a few pizza guys and homeless men is something Master Shredder will let slide, getting seen by that many people would be a disaster! And finally, D, did I mention how _HOSED_ we'll be if we get caught!?"

Donnie pouted.

"Well do you have anything better to do?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, we go home, it's getting late and I'd rather have my shell still attached to my body tomorrow morning!" Leo defended.

"Oh who made you captain of every decision?" Donnie asked snidely.

"Master Shredder and birthright in case you don't remember. I'm the oldest. I'm the leader. I'm the first heir to the foot clan!" Leo reminded his brothers, each of them making different mocking motions as he spoke.

They were so sick of that speech. He made it every time they had an argument, every time he won, every time he lost, and every time he felt proud (Which was pretty much always.).

Sometimes when they were younger they'd made fake plans to kill Leo.

* * *

" _If I were the first heir, I wouldn't be such a jerk about it!" Raph pouted._

" _Well you are the next in line." Donnie noted "If anything happened to Leo you_ would _be."_

" _YEAH!" Mikey agreed._

" _Yeah, but what would ever happen to Leo!?" Raph asked, not catching on._

" _Well if we all made a pact, we could push him down a drain pipe next time we go skateboarding. He wouldn't be able to beat all of us if we worked together, and we could tell Shredder it was an accident!" Donnie explained sinisterly._

" _Then Raph would be the oldest!" Mikey realized._

" _We could do it, if you promise to be a better big brother." Donnie chuckled._

" _Cut it out!" Raph laughed "We aren't actually going to_ kill _Leo!"_

" _Just acknowledging that we_ could _." Donnie shrugged, still grinning._

" _Aw! I was just starting to like the idea of Raph being the leader." Mikey pouted._

" _I vote that if Leo ever gets bad enough, we do it." Donnie suggested._

 _There was a long pause._

 _Raph hadn't thought of it as more than fantasy so the idea of actually doing it was just now settling in._

 _He pressed his lips tight._

" _Only if he gets bad enough." Raph said hesitantly._

 _Mikey smiled and laughed. It really wasn't clear if he still didn't realize his brothers were half serious, or if he never thought it was joke to begin with. Nobody knew which was more disturbing an idea._

* * *

Of course it never got bad enough for them to really take the idea seriously, but it was a comfort to them growing up knowing that they could. Leo's life depended on their tolerance of him. It helped them to know that in the end, they had the real power.

"Is that a kunoichi?" Mikey asked, astounded.

"What?" Leo, annoyed, asked.

Sure enough there was a female ninja fighting to save the red head.

Leo felt a small pang in his chest. He knew he liked her.

A tight outfit, made of black with red on it. There were metal plates protecting vital parts, but nothing hindering her movements. She had blonde streaks through her black hair. It was tied back in a braid that reached to her mid-back. She had a few short strains of blonde, perhaps from some bangs, that had fallen out and in front of her face. She fought with an elegant black tessen. There were symbols on it, but she was moving the weapon too fast for Leo to make them out.

She was graceful and talented, but also vicious and passionate.

Her lips were a bright crimson. Her vivid amber eyes were lined with black, ending in long wings at the end of her lids.

There was a beauty mark to the left of her nose.

She was skillful, but there were too many for her to take alone.

"Well she's already down there, why can't we go and bash some heads?" Raph asked.

Leo gulped. It was a terrible idea, but he was going to do it anyways.

"Ok. Let's go." Leo resolved.

"ALRIGHT!" Raph cheered.

"YES!" Donnie yelled.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey finished off with as they all jumped down into the fight.

"I'm going to regret this." Leo sighed before joining them.

* * *

 **BOOM! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **So I didn't take much time describing April since she's the same as the cannon and you all already know what she looks like.**

 **I didn't want to bore you by re-describing it.**

 **Miwa is different from Karai.**

 **Miwa's make-up is a lot less than Karai's and Miwa also has her hair long.**

 **I'll let you decide how many blonde streaks she has.**

 **The bit of blond in the front is constantly falling out and she's always blowing it out of her face or pushing it behind her ear.**

 **Miwa is probably the most different in this AU.**

 **She lived a drastically different life.**

 **-grungekitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**BLEH!**

 **-grungekitty**

* * *

Best. Day. Ever.

First she did the standard tourist things with her dad. Statue of liberty, Empire State building, and Time square, they walked past Broadway, but didn't enter. Neither of them were particularly big theater nerds, nor were they interested in ' _The Noise of Melody'_.

The best part of her day had to be when her father let her lose in the city.

"Father, you let me roam around Tokyo all the time. It's not like I can't take care of myself!" She argued.

Splinter sighed. He had no rational reason, beside paranoia, to keep here from exploring. He knew how much she loved America and could see her eyes lighting up over everything.

She was giving him her defiant look.

He was not going to win, he knew it. Miwa could get furiously stubborn, and when she did, she got her way or someone got hurt.

She was a wild child, always calling for his attention.

Originally he had tried to honor his wife's wishes for their daughter to not be forced into the life of a ninja. Splinter had run out of ideas to contain his daughter and her wild spirit when he resorted to teaching her some katas.

It quickly spiraled out of control when she took a liking to the practice.

Whatever her mother had wanted for her, Miwa was a Hamato. Ninjitsu was in her blood. There was always another move she wanted to learn.

" _Teach me how to do that, Daddy!"_

" _Daddy, you have to show me how to do this!"_

" _Can I learn this move next?"_

" _When can I do that?"_

He couldn't win against her then, and he couldn't now.

"You may go." He sighed heavily.

She squeaked and jumped into hugging her father.

"Thank-you, Daddy!" She squealed.

The word "Daddy" was reserved for when she wanted something, was in tears, or was overflowing with joy.

Splinter guessed the last.

So Miwa set out all over the city. She roughed up a few creeps. Idiots that didn't understand the word "no" and some men that she made sure wound up in police custody.

This was why this sixteen year old could run around the city by herself. She could handle nearly anyone that tried to do her harm.

Aside from the fights she found, she was having a great time. Everyone was speaking English and there were so many different people. She had never realized how many American accents there were.

She bought some clothes and a few novelties. She ate far more than she should, excited to try American versions of pretty much everything.

When the sun set, she met with her father for dinner and handed over her treasures.

Then she was off again, being called by the lights of the city that never sleeps.

She started getting to business, asking around about the foot clan symbol.

Her best day ever started to wind down after that point. She was making no progress. Barely anyone had seen it short of the news story, and even then it was scarce.

She was near giving up when she heard a girl call out for help.

Miwa bolted to the source of the pleas. There was a girl about her age and a man much older being attacked and seemingly kidnapped by a group of eerily similar men.

Miwa pulled out her tessen and charged.

She never thought of herself as a hero. She just thought she was a morally aligned person. When she had the power to do something right, she did it. That was just common sense to her. If you can fix it, why wait for someone else to?

Maybe that was her father speaking. Perhaps she would have a different view on life if she was raised by someone else, but it was what she believed in.

She had the power to help, so she started to help.

"What is with this town and teenage girl kidnappers?" she mumbled to herself as she spun in the air, delving a kick to one of the assailants.

She was completely unaware that was being watched by four bickering brothers.

* * *

 ***victory dances in place***

 **Two in one day!**

 **Well…technically the first was written before midnight and this was finished at 2:30 in the morning.**

 **Whatever.**

 **Oh! And "Noise of Melody" is a parody of "Sound of Music"**

 **-grungekitty**


	6. Chapter 6

**I CAN DO THIS!**

 **SHIA LABEOUF GIVE ME STREANGTH!**

 **-grungekitty**

* * *

Miwa caught her thrown tessen when four new beings entered the fight.

"Let the girl go." The one in the blue mask commanded.

"Nice." She thought to herself, admiring his form and the force in his voice.

Then the fighting resumed.

"I'm Miwa." She grunted, flipping over an opponent.

Might as well introduce herself to these new allies.

"I'm Leonardo." He said, throwing one of the kidnappers. "Leo for short."

"Well ' _Leo for short'_ , duck!" She yelled, stabbing above his head as he obliged.

"Name's Raphael. Raph works too." Raph added as he skidded nearby.

"I'm Donatello, that's Michelangelo." Donnie said while blocking a blow and going for the red head.

"Donnie and Mikey." Leo further explained.

"Mikey, watch your feet!" Miwa yelled, sliding under him as he jumped.

She tripped the man behind him.

Donnie reached for the screaming girl, but before he could calm her, she was snatched again. Donnie charged into the raging battle.

"Raph, switch!" Miwa yelled.

He allowed her to roll on his back. He stabbed the man behind her while she kicked the one behind him.

She flipped with her momentum and landed in Leo's grip. He launched her back into the fight.

She stopped needing words. The five slipped into a synchronized rhythm.

The girl they were trying to save was thrown into one of the vans. Most the men jumped in as the unmarked vehicle speed off.

Even the five trained ninjas hadn't been able to stop them completely. However, there was still one car with the only individual man struggling with the keys.

Mikey grabbed him with his kobuci chain and yanked him back.

The door opened and a glass canister came rolling out.

The turtles gasped, causing Miwa to look.

The bottle was glowing unnaturally. Donnie picked it up.

"Why do you have mutagen?" He asked, astonished.

"Wait, _what_ is that?" Miwa asked.

"It's what made us into…well…what we are." Leo explained.

"You weren't even questioning the whole 'turtle' thing, were you?" Raph asked suspiciously.

"Oh right! I was going to ask about that later." Miwa blushed.

"Right…" Leo said slowly "Well we were normal turtles, until fifteen years ago, this hit us."

"So those news stories about monsters in New York?" Miwa gasped.

"Yeah, that was probably us." Donnie said bashfully.

"Alright, enough." Raph snapped, snatching the mutagen canister.

Leo and Donnie read his mind and held their prisoner for him.

"Who are you and what's going on here?" Raph asked.

"Name's Snake. And I've got nothing to say to you!" Snake said defiantly.

"Well, if we can't get any information from you, we might as well have a little fun." Raph shrugged, uncapping the mutagen.

"What are you doing?" Snake asked frantically.

Mikey started snickering nearby.

"Let's see what new mutant monster will roam the street of New York!" Raph declared.

"Are you crazy!? You just said how dangerous that stuff is!" Miwa yelled in shock.

"You're….You're bluffing!" Snake yelled as the mutagen started to drip and pour.

"Try me." Raph grinned.

"Stop!" Miwa yelled.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you everything!" Snake yelled in a panic.

Raph immediately tipped the mutagen upright and sealed it.

"Aw! I wanted to see what he'd turn into!" Mikey complained.

"You all are psychotic!" Miwa yelled in disbelief.

"Whatever." Raph shrugged, throwing the closed canister over his shoulder to her.

Miwa frenziedly caught it.

"Can you try to be at least a _little_ careful with this stuff?" She asked sharply.

Raph shrugged again.

Miwa lightly tossed it in the passenger seat of Snake's van.

"They call themselves the ' _Kraang'_ They've been kidnapping scientist left and right." Snake explained.

"Oh this is perfect! That girl's dad is a scientist! I'm a scientist! She's definitely going to like me!" Donnie cheered.

Raph face palmed.

"Are you still on that?" He asked.

Donnie shrugged.

"They're taking them out of the city tonight." Snake finished.

"Where are they now?" Miwa asked.

Snake gave them an address.

"So…Since we're done here…should we kill him?" Raph asked innocently.

"WHAT!?" Miwa squeaked.

"Um…" Leo stalled.

He was about to do it himself, but Miwa's reaction stopped him. He didn't want to upset her.

"I guess not?" Leo said, unsure, while looking at Miwa.

"Unbelievable!" She scoffed, throwing her hands up.

He was clearly considering it before she said something. These turtles were completely out of their minds!

"Well what do _you_ want to do with him?" Mikey asked, accusingly pointing at Miwa.

"Not kill him!" Miwa yelled.

"Ok, let's just calm down!" Leo said evenly.

Donnie turned.

"Where's Snake?" he asked.

The answer came in the sound of his van starting.

The ninjas' eyes grew wide as the van came straight at them, ready to plow them down.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **So that's essentially the end of episode one!**

 **Picture that fade to comic book picture right there as their staring at the van coming at them.**

 **As promised I will now post what I have.**

 **Woo boy.**

 **-grungekitty**


End file.
